


you're a freak like me (can't you see?)

by somepeoplearewild



Series: you get off on me, it's like cheating [3]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Minor Violence, Multi, Smut, Step-siblings, Threesome - F/F/M, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somepeoplearewild/pseuds/somepeoplearewild
Summary: Zayn invites Perrie over for the first time, but things don't turn out as she'd fantasised.





	you're a freak like me (can't you see?)

Zayn unlocks the door to her house, stepping back to let her guest in first. She'd never admit it, but she's giddy with excitement. She's been crushing on this person for a very long time, and, despite them having been friends for a few months, they've never really had any one on one time together. Zayn watches the girl's back as she enters the house then turns around with a playful smirk.

"Who knew you lived in a typical suburban home? I thought for sure we'd end up somewhere downtown with manholes and police sirens."

Zayn blushes, grabbing the back of her neck with her hand. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Well, let's see your room then."

Zayn takes the girl's hand and leads her up the stairs to her room.

Perrie nearly bursts out laughing when she sees it. She can distinctly tell which side of the room is Zayn's. The walls are a soft blue, but Zayn's side is covered with framed comic books and magazine clippings of Rihanna and Fall Out Boy posters. The other side of the room has a packed trophy shelf and a Batman poster, but other than that the walls are pretty bare.

"Do you share your room with someone?"

"Liam."

Perrie's bright grey eyes widen. "Liam Payne? _The_  Liam Payne."

"Yeah. We're step siblings or whatever."

"I thought you just talked about him a lot because you secretly had a crush on him," Perrie laughs. "The irony of you two sharing a room is truly devastating."

Zayn rolls her eyes and dumps her backpack on the floor, hopping onto her bed. Without being prompted, Perrie joins her, the pale side of her thigh pressed against Zayn's tan one.

The blonde twirls a curl around her finger, gazing at Zayn from beneath her mascara-black eyelashes.

"What?" Zayn asks with an unsure smile, feeling a sudden shift in tone that makes butterflies erupt in her stomach.

"I know why you brought me here. I'm not daft."

Zayn opens her mouth to object, but suddenly Perrie is in her lap, arms draped across Zayn's shoulders. The blonde gazes with her grey eyes into Zayn's amber ones. Without another word, their lips meet in a tentative kiss.

She tastes like peaches where Louis would taste like cigarettes and Harry would taste like pastries and Liam would taste like peppermint. She's never really kissed a girl before. Not like, for romance. Not in a way that she cares about details like the smell of her Victoria's Secret perfume or the feeling of her slender finger tips caressing the baby hairs at the nape of her neck. Zayn is in absolute heaven and she's not even doing anything.

Perrie seems to feel another way, going in for another kiss, this time crashing down on Zayn's lips with the desperation of a man stranded in the desert and Zayn is the oasis.

Zayn can't help smiling dirtily into the kiss, her hands running up the back of Perrie's thick thighs, underneath her pleated school skirt to grasp her ass. The girl, in turn, raises up on her knees, hands laid under Zayn's jaw, guiding her face up into the kiss.

" _Woooooooow_."

Perrie's draws back and whips around, still in Zayn's lap, Zayn leaning over to figure out who so rudely interrupted one of the best makeouts of her life.

And of fucking course Liam and his lug nut friend Chad are standing in the doorway, Liam looking like the brooding little bitch he always is and Chad looking like a million floppy dildos with wide eyes and a stupid grin on his face.

"What do you want?" Zayn growls, returning Liam's glare.

"I wanted to come home and not find you being a whore."

"Shut up you cunt!" Perrie snaps to the boys' surprise. Perrie may look all sweetness and flower crowns, but there's a reason she's friends with Louis and Zayn.

"Yeah, shut up you cunt," Zayn smirks over Perrie's shoulder. Zayn would probably be more mad that Liam called her a whore if she was the one cheating on her girlfriend and not him. He literally has nothing to hold over her head. So Zayn kisses a lot of people. Who knows who else Liam fucks behind his girlfriend's back?

"Can you at least not do this in my room?" Liam sighs, a disappointed look crossing Chad's face.

Perrie turns back around in Zayn's lap and grins at her mischievously. Just as Zayn's beginning to wonder what's on her mind, Perrie pulls off her half-buttoned shirt and her tank top in one fell swoop. Her flower crown falls onto the bed with her clothes as she fervently attacks Zayn's mouth once again.

Releasing a pissed off _ugh!_ , Liam slams the door behind him, redirecting his friend back down the stairs.

"Dude, you have the best set up ever!" Chad raves excitedly. "I'm gonna ask my mom to share a room with my sister when I get home."

Liam gives his friend a look that is simultaneously concerned and disgusted. "Chad, that's fucking weird."

Chad's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Why?"

"Because she's your actual sister."

Chad, still not registering the issue with his scenario, allows Liam to push him out of the house without so much as a goodbye before the door is slammed behind him.

Liam stalks back up the stairs, absolutely fuming. How dare she just take over their room like that? And how dare she let that girl talk to him like that! In his own fucking room no less! Yeah, maybe he shouldn't have called Zayn a whore, but maybe she shouldn't have been one in the first place. Then there wouldn't even be a problem.

He throws the door open again, thoroughly ready to give Zayn the lecture of her _life_ , but stops short. Liam has a very short fuse, an incredibly strict no nonsense policy, and he is sure Zayn knows this. So why the _FUCK_  is she on his bed wrapped around that little blonde bitch _ass the fuck naked_?

He can feel his hands start shaking in anger, the veins on his neck bulging dangerously, but there is not a single thought on his mind. It's like he's not even in his own body. Then he blacks out. One minute he's at the doorway and the next he has Zayn pinned to the bed by her throat with his fist through the wall.

Perrie, like the lovely normally functioning person she is, is frozen in horror with her hands over her mouth, but Zayn... oh, Zayn. She's definitely not reacting appropriately, just staring back into Liam's terrified eyes dreamily, her pupils blown wide.

Liam lets go of Zayn's throat. There's a pink mark left behind on her tan skin. He traces the line gently, Zayn moving into his touch.

"Um, what the fuck am I watching happen?"

Their heads snap over to where Perrie is sitting on the bed looking at them like they're absolutely insane. Liam tries to stutter out some shitty excuse, but Zayn cuts him off. "Liam and I fuck sometimes."

"Zayn!" Liam yells over the sound of Perrie's gasp, embarrassed.

"But he's dating Ana."

"I hate Ana," Zayn shrugs casually, still on her back under Liam, who looks incredibly guilty.

"But he's your brother!"

"Step-brother," Liam and Zayn respond simultaneously.

Perrie glares at Liam then down at Zayn. "So were you going to tell me you were fucking Liam?"

"Truthfully? No," Zayn admits casually, although she's trying really hard on the inside not to panic because the girl of her dreams looks about two seconds from walking out. "I wasn't really planning on doing it again, so I didn't think it was relevant."

"Why would you even do that in the first place?" Perrie whines, not stuck on the fact that they're step-siblings, but on the fact that's it's Zayn and Liam. Zayn, who rants about Liam at least once a day, and Liam, who stands for every bit of the conformity and ignorance that Zayn fights against.

"I was horny."

"She let me."

Zayn shoots Liam a look. It's not because 'she let him', otherwise he'd have fucked every other girl in the school and some boys.

Liam sighs, resigned to the fact that he's going to be humiliated no matter what he says. "She's freaky, and I like it."

"Kiss."

"What?!"

"Kiss. I don't believe you. Kiss. Do it."

"Pez, why would I lie about this?"

Perrie puts her hands on her hips and shrugs as if to say 'don't know, don't care.'

"I'm not kissing Zayn. I don't know where her mouth's been."

"You don't have to worry about that," Zayn glowers at him. "We didn't get that far before you roided out and tried to kill me."

"I don't take steroids!" he shouts back, a little too defensive. Except he totally does. Zayn has seen him do it prior to them even living together. You find out a lot of people's secrets while biting the back of your hand in a boy's locker room.

Zayn fucks around a lot. This has already been stated.

"Fuck, you guys! Cut it out! I get it now. You'd probably kill each other if you two couldn't fuck it out. So much arguing. Just listening to you, I feel like I need a fuck or a cigarette or something!"

"I could give you a fuck."

"I have cigarettes," Zayn replies, right after Liam, shooting him a 'what the fuck' look when she realises what he said.

"Yeah, okay. Let's do it. You fuck me, you give me a light," Perrie commands, rolling onto her stomach and pushing herself back until her feet are on the ground. When neither Zayn nor Liam makes a move, she shouts a demanding "NOW!"

Zayn scrambles to her secret drawer and takes out a pack and a condom, tossing the latter to Liam as she works on fumbling out a stick and lighting it. Her mam's going to kill her if the smoky smell lingers, but Zayn is a slave to Perrie's desires right now.

Zayn crawls back onto the bed and passes the cigarette to Perrie who gladly accepts it.

Perrie takes a drag then blows it back out leisurely. Sure, Perrie could have walked away like a normal person, but normality is relative and they offered.

Liam looks to Zayn for an explanation as he lines himself up behind Perrie, but Zayn's preoccupied with watching the other girl blow smoke out of her pretty pink lips. His eyes flick back down to Perrie's cunt where it's coating his tip in her wetness as he plays around.

"Liam," Perrie says suddenly, snapping him out of his trance. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Liam doesn't answer, just pushes the tip in much to Perrie's giggling delight. Her giggles turn to moans as he pushes in further, working himself in with tight short strokes.

Zayn stares intently at Perrie's face, noting the way her eyes cross all silly with a wicked smile when Liam does something particularly nice for her.

"I get it now," she tells Zayn, moaning a little. "Come let me lick you out, babe. I bet you're so hot when you cum."

Zayn scoots her hips forward a little, legs draping over her friend's shoulders.

"Been trying to imagine that for a while now." Perrie dives right in after that, tongue running down her clit to swirl around in her juices. She sucks on Zayn's clit, pausing to moan into her cunt on an especially deep stroke from Liam.

Liam can't feel his fucking face. It's almost like an out of body experience fucking Perrie while watching her eat out his step-sister. Zayn's mouth is just hanging open with her eyes glued on Perrie. Ana would never do this. Ana is great in bed, but she's not crazy like Zayn. Neither is Perrie really which is why Liam is doing his very best not to fuck the life out of Perrie like he would Zayn. Liam moves his hand from the bed to rest on Zayn's leg, the skin to skin contact making everything so much more real.

Zayn whines at his touch, back arching. She holds her breath, moaning loudly in her head as she waits for Perrie to work her into the orgasm she's on the edge of. With a hard suck to her clit, Zayn is moaning loudly and clutching the back of Perrie's head, grinding her cunt into the other girl's face desperately.

Liam feels Perrie clench before she comes too, whining into Zayn's pussy. That does it for Liam, his cock jerking and spilling into the condom.

Later, when Perrie has been all cleaned up and Zayn is walking her home, Perrie stops Zayn.

"Look, Z, I like you a lot. And, I mean, I don't really do this often, but it'd be cool if you wanted to be non-exclusive but super official girlfriends."

Zayn furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "You don't want to be exclusive?"

"No," Perrie smiles knowingly. " _You_  don't want to be exclusive. I don't care. It's fine with me. I just want to be with you... But! You have to tell me who you're sleeping with besides me... in graphic detail. So howsaboutit?"

Zayn nearly squeals before she stops herself, throwing her arms around Perrie's neck instead. "Yeah, of course I wanna be your girlfriend, Pez."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this fic for so long. In fact, it's been so long that I've already written the next one. I just didn't know how to end it. Anyway, I'm going to hell. Have a nice day.


End file.
